


Something Else

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [7]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Sometimes their heated encounters can be classified as love making. In fact, lately, since Joseph confessed his feelings for Rook, and especially since Rook started facing his feelings for Joseph - most of the sex they have is something like making love. And Rook is surprisingly OK with it.But other times they both need something else.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Kudos: 48





	Something Else

Sometimes their heated encounters can be classified as love making. In fact, lately, since Joseph confessed his feelings for Rook, and especially since Rook internally started facing his feelings for Joseph - most of the sex they have is something like making love. And Rook is surprisingly OK with it.

But other times they both need something else. 

Something Rook hadn’t expected to experience with controlled, gentle Joseph Seed of all people. But something they’ve done anyway and frankly excel at. 

A good hard fuck. 

  
  
  
  


It had been another couple of weeks of no physical contact since their last meeting. Near the end of it Rook had been so easily frustrated, so reckless, shooting at peggies left and right, that John himself had contacted him over radio to urge him to _‘Go and find release, Deputy.’_

So ‘go and find’ Rook has. 

He is balls deep inside Joseph, shoving fast and rhythmic all the way in that wonderful tight ass, their skin _slap slap_ slapping together on every thrust. Rook has had dreams about that sound and is really, really fucking happy to be hearing it while awake. 

And that’s not all he’s hearing. 

Joseph, on hands and knees on the bed, is moaning non stop, his voice wavering and breaking. Well, he’d been on his hands and knees when they started. Now he’s down to his elbows, clutching at a pillow and hugging it close.

Rook can’t get enough of the sight of him. The hold of Joseph’s pale fingers on the pillow, the shape of his mouth gaping open around those sinful moans, the strain of the muscles in his shoulders, the curve of his form. Joseph’s ass is lifted and presented to Rook in such an impossible arch of his lower back that Rook wants to weep at his own damn luck. He’s only ever seen an angle this beautiful in porn before. 

If only Joseph’s followers could see him now. Bent like _that_ , fucked hard and fast, loving it so much and wanting more. This is a side of Joseph that Rook hadn’t thought to even exist. He feels privileged to have Joseph be this way with him.

Rook is not one to share, but he also kind of wants to show the world how he makes The Father moan and beg while impaled on Rook’s dick. 

He’s _beautiful_ , Rook thinks not for the first time as he thrusts away. _Slap, slap, slap_... Fuck, that’s one perfect ass. Rook nearly says it out loud, groaning as he squeezes Joseph’s hips, earning himself a wanton look from Joseph over a tense shoulder. 

Yeah, it’s good. Rook smirks and maintains the pace. He’s young, he can do this all night. He _intends to_. 

Joseph’s hole swallows his dick greedily on every thrust, opening up for him, then squeezing. Rook watches himself disappear inside, grunting both at the feeling and the sight of it. He trails his fingers over Joseph’s spine and watches him shiver. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he encourages with a pat to Joseph’s ass cheek. “Enjoy it.” 

Joseph keens at that, never one to be unaffected by dirty talk. Rook grins and fucks into him a little faster, enjoying the moans spilling from Joseph’s lips. It’s so fucking hot how vocal he is. 

“How are you liking it?” Rook leans his weight into Joseph as he asks this, reaching to get the loose strands of hair out of Joseph’s face. He wants to see Joseph’s face, to see him struggle to reconcile desire and embarrassment as he tries to answer. 

Rook will remove the hair tie in a bit and take Joseph by the hair, use it to keep him in place and nail him nice and hard. In a bit. 

“Does it feel good?” Rook pants, the heat of Joseph’s ass driving him closer to the edge. But he’s not going to take them there until he hears the words. “Does this dick feel good, baby?” 

Joseph groans at that, shuddering and clamping down hard on Rook’s cock. “Yes,” he gasps, eyes squeezed shut. The pillow is nearly ruined in his hands. “It’s so good, Rook.” He breaks off in a series of moans then, seeming overwhelmed. 

Rook’s not done with him yet. He takes Joseph by the slack jaw and squeezes. “Look at me and say it again,” he instructs, his tone the one he knows Joseph really gets off to. 

Those favorite to Rook blue eyes are dark when Joseph opens them, the pupils dilated. 

Rook thrusts a little faster, taking care to brush Joseph’s sweet spot. His dick throbs when Joseph’s eyebrows draw closer in a beautiful grimace of pleasure. 

“Rook,” he nearly whines, eyes searching Rook’s expectant, hard gaze. He looks deliciously tortured and embarrassed. Finally he complies, his hole fluttering tight around Rook’s cock. “It feels so good...” The look in his eyes turns pleading then. “It’s the best I’ve ever, ah, ever haad...” 

Rook’s hips stutter, breaking their rhythm. He growls and barely stops himself from cumming right then and there.

Jesus fuck. It takes him a second to resume his thrusts, his dick practically hurting from being denied its release. 

Rook takes a deep breath and releases Joseph’s jaw, pulling his hair tie away, intent on making this last.

But Joseph is not done. He turns away to bury his face in the pillow, his next words partly muffled yet crystal clear to Rook. 

“Please, oh yes, Rook, keep going, I’m going to come.” 

Rook’s vision is practically turning red. Joseph’s about to cum from the pounding Rook is giving him alone. Fuck, he doesn’t think that’s ever happened before. He wants it to. He wants Joseph to cum untouched. 

He thrusts, again and again, and again, focused only on Joseph’s pleasure. 

Joseph’s pleas grow louder and needier, moaned into the pillow as he’s no longer shy and reserved. Rook loves it when they reach this point. 

A dozen or so more thrusts and Joseph stiffens, the muscles in his back straining.

“Rook, I’m going to, Rook, _Rook_ ,” he calls out as though he needs Rook to save him from his own orgasm and bucks, coming with a sharp cry. Rook is nearly thrown off of him, but holds on, fucking Joseph through his orgasm until he is a moaning, shivering mess.

When he’s done, instead of collapsing on the bed, Joseph spreads his legs wider and offers his ass in a sensual sway back onto Rook’s cock. 

Rook watches the movement, palms Joseph’s hips and stops holding back his orgasm with a grateful groan. He fills Joseph up, riding it out until his cum is leaking down Joseph’s lean thighs. Joseph waits for him patiently, one blue eye peeking from under a curtain of dark hair up at Rook. 

Still panting from his climax, Rook pulls out and gathers Joseph close, kissing him deeply. Joseph climbs in Rook’s lap during the kiss, straddling him easily. It makes Rook’s dick twitch and it hasn’t even fully gone down yet. 

  
  
  
  


Later, the second time, Rook has Joseph on his back, legs spread wide, lewd and obscene as Rook pounds him into the mattress. 

The third time Joseph is bouncing on his cock hard and fast, moaning and begging for Rook to make him come again. 

Rook does.


End file.
